


Заложник

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Behind the Scenes, Consensual Non-Consent, Face Slapping, Hostage Situations, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: «Америка не ведет переговоров с террористами», — что ж, это правило неактуально с тех пор, как за дело взялся бывший Капитан Америка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Заложник

«Америка не ведет переговоров с террористами», — что ж, это правило неактуально с тех пор, как за дело взялся бывший Капитан Америка. Отступник, Бородатый Дьявол и, лишь вполголоса и с оглядкой, Капитан Гидра. Ему самому, похоже, плевать, как его теперь называют СМИ, но вот к болтунам он не так лоялен.

— Телефоны сюда, — командует Стив Роджерс, указывая себе под ноги, — планшеты, часы и все остальные гаджеты. Не советую пытаться меня обмануть.

Взгляд у Роджерса тяжелый и очень внимательный, Эми под этим взглядом съеживается, вытаскивает из кармана смартфон, аккуратно толкает по полу в сторону Капитана. Почти все делают тоже самое, медлит только парень, сидящий через три человека от Эми, похоже, он пытается отправить сообщение. Роджерс в два шага оказывается рядом, и в следующий миг ломает телефон парнишки пополам, будто плитку шоколада.

— В следующий раз это будет твоя шея, — предупреждает он. 

И Господи, какой же Роджерс огромный. 

Парень отшатывается и машинально облизывает губы. Он моложе Эми, ему едва ли исполнилось двадцать один, и он очень, очень смазливый. Даже странно, что Эми сейчас способна обращать внимание на такие вещи. Или это страх все обостряет? Ей кажется, что она слышит, как дышат люди вокруг, она от собственного сердцебиения почти глохнет.

— Оставайтесь на местах, соблюдайте тишину. Если правительство проявит благоразумие и освободит профессора Беннера, через три часа все вы отправитесь по домам.

Роджерс не говорит, что будет, если правительство этого не сделает, или сделает с опозданием, все и так в курсе — фото были на первых полосах газет. Эми тошнит от ужаса.

Роджерс переговаривается время от времени с кем-то из своих подручных, но всегда тихо и на таком расстоянии от заложников, чтобы услышать никто ничего не мог. У Эми от сидения на полу уже затекла задница и спина, но стоит пошевелиться, как в ее сторону сразу наводят автоматный ствол. Лучше болящая задница, чем дырка во лбу. И это если ей еще повезёт. В туалет хочется страшно.

Похоже, такая проблема не только у нее. Одна из женщин, сидящая у края толпы, в которую согнали заложников, едва слышно всхлипывает и просит:

— Можно мне в туалет, пожалуйста? 

Ближайший из боевиков оглядывается на Роджерса, и тот коротко кивает. Женщину, кажется, она из посетительниц, конвоирует боец с автоматом. Роджерс не собирается оставлять заложникам и тени шанса на побег.

После этого в туалет отводят еще двоих. Эми уже почти решается попросить тоже, когда руку поднимает парень. Тот самый, чей телефон Роджерс сломал.

— Приспичило? — интересуется ближайший к нему боец. У всех них, кроме Капитана, лица ниже глаз закрыты черными масками. — Боишься штанишки испачкать?

Джинсы на парне очень тесные, они облегают длинные ноги, как вторая кожа, и сидят довольно низко, короткая куртка и толстовка этого не скрывают. Боевик рассматривает его с насмешкой.

Парнишка ближе сводит колени, но отступать поздно, ему недвусмысленно указывают стволом автомата в сторону туалетов. А еще сопровождающий похлопывает дубинкой электрошокера по бедру. Охранника банка у входа вырубили такой же штукой.

На обратном пути парнишка кажется испуганным. Он втягивает голову в плечи, словно хочет казаться меньше, а лучше вообще стать невидимкой.

— Симпатичная задница, — делится сопровождавший его боевик впечатлениями с остальными. — Ладная такая, беленькая. Я не трогал, но на вид очень даже ничего.

Мальчишка натягивает на голову капюшон толстовки и, кажется, краснеет. Эми теперь точно никуда не пойдет, будет терпеть, пока не лопнет. Господи, да она все равно из себя ни капли не выдавит, если на нее будут пялиться.

— Что там у нас? — Роджерс вроде и голоса не повышает, но слышит его Эми очень отчетливо.

— Задница, говорю, — веселится боец, — беленькая ладная попка. Да и ротик тоже ничего. Хотя я больше по девочкам, Кэп, ты же знаешь. А тебе, наверное, будет в самый раз.

Вот он капитанский демократизм в действии — любой из «его» людей может обсудить с Роджерсом что угодно. Качество, раньше очень умилявшее прессу. 

Эми снова тошнит, а еще она кончиками пальцев пытается незаметно натянуть юбку пониже. Она смотрит в пол и не видит, как Роджерс подходит ближе. Эми поворачивает голову, лишь когда слышит испуганный вскрик. 

Роджерс вздернул парня на ноги, левой рукой он держит его за толстовку у горла, а правой уже стянул с его головы капюшон. Парень вовсе не хлюпик, но Роджерс вдвое массивнее и выше дюйма на три, так что рядом с ним любой кажется меньше, чем на самом деле. 

Роджерс рассматривает добычу, а тот дышит так часто, что Эми кажется, что парнишка сейчас просто захлебнется воздухом. Заложники замирают, во внезапной тишине слышно только как постукивает по бедру шокером любящий девушек охранник. 

Вся команда экипирована одинаково в черные карго и футболки. Наверное, глупо было верить, что Капитан Америка действительно всегда обходился одним щитом, сейчас во всяком случае при нем пара пистолетов и шокер, и бог знает что еще, рассованное по карманам и ремням разгрузки, опоясывающим его поверх легкого бронежилета. Может, и в тяжелых ботинках что-то припрятано. Роджерс даже не стягивает с ладони перчатку без пальцев, когда обхватывает подбородок заложника и гладит большим пальцем его губы.

От этого глаза у жертвы почти по мультяшному широко распахиваются. Роджерс усмехается, медленно наклоняет голову к его яркому рту. Эми совсем не ожидает, что парнишка сожмет губы и отвернется в самый последний момент. 

Мальчишка дергается в железной хватке, будто и правда надеется вырваться. Такое и человеку впятеро сильнее не удалось бы. Эми так жаль его, случайно привлекшего внимание захватчиков, но никто из заложников не в посмеет ему помочь. Эми отводит взгляд, когда Роджерс сгребает темные волосы на затылке парня в горсть, заставляя поднять лицо. Она вздрагивает, когда Роджерс коротко без замаха отвешивает заложнику оплеуху. 

Из лопнувшей губы на подбородок тонкой струйкой начинает стекать кровь.

Роджерс встряхивает мальчишку, как нашкодившего щенка, а потом целует его в разбитый рот. На этот раз тот не пробует увернуться, только тихо поскуливает от страха и боли. Когда Роджерс отстраняется, его губы красные от чужой крови, он облизывается, пробует ее на вкус. 

Кто-то из его людей присвистывает, а Роджерс оглядывает зал и, в следующее мгновение, уже тащит парня за шиворот в сторону рабочей зоны.

Перегородки у них в банке непрозрачные, из белого матового пластика, так что Эми не видит происходящего, только слышит хрипловатое рыдание: «Не надо, пожалуйста, прошу вас не надо!» Грохот упавшего монитора. Звук еще одной оплеухи. Треск рвущейся ткани.

Эми всхлипывает, когда раздается короткий вскрик. Да он же убьет его, затрахает насмерть, страшно представить даже, что может сделать с обычным человеком суперчеловек, если не станет сдерживаться. А он не сдерживается. 

Перегородка содрогается под толчками стола, один из углов пробивает пластик. Слава богу, это не клетушка Эми, иначе она туда никогда не сможет войти еще раз. Ей хочется зажать уши, чтобы ничего не слышать, но Эми только ниже наклоняет голову и вздрагивает при каждом новом ударе стола о перегородку

Насилие не прекращается ни через четверть часа, ни через полчаса, ни через час. В короткие перерывы Роджерс отдает распоряжения своим бойцам прямо из-за невысокой стенки. 

Мальчишка, оказавшийся с ним по ту сторону пластика еще жив. Судя по звукам, потерять сознание ему не повезло. Эми уверена, что его всхлипы и стоны ей в кошмарах будут сниться: высокие длинные и короткие задыхающиеся. Они звучат и звучат, меняют тон и ритм, будто Капитан находит новые и новые способы извлекать звуки из своей добычи. 

Резкий звонок телефона прерывает акустический кошмар.

— Слушаю. — Голос Роджерса спокоен и собран, словно не его застали со спущенными штанами. — Да. Да. Конечно.

Он появляется из-за перегородки секунд через десять, на ходу одергивая футболку.

— Готовность пятнадцать минут, — он улыбается своим бойцам, и Эми так странно видеть яркую и радостную улыбку теперь, после того, что он только что сделал. — Доктор Беннер скоро к нам присоединится.

В течении следующей четверти часа боевики сворачивают растянутые провода, упаковывают в сумки взрывчатку и ноутбуки. Рядом с Халком любое оружие становится лишним.

Эми нет-нет поглядывает на офисы, но там тихо. Она так надеется, что парень дотянет до прибытия парамедиков. Полиция же должна держать наготове несколько машин, в репортажах про захват заложников их всегда показывают.

Доктор Беннер чудовище совсем не напоминает. Он близоруко щурится, после улицы в зале ему кажется темновато. Роджерс обнимает его и что-то передает в руки. В следующий миг Эми понимает, что это очки. На заложников теперь не обращают внимание, похоже, большая часть бойцов знакома с Беннером лично, и теперь все они хотят его поприветствовать, пожать руку.

Эми тоже отвлекается и не замечает, когда заложник Роджерса снова выходит в зал.

У него распухшие губы и расхристанный вид, но одежда оказывается цела. Эми ожидала другого, она не смогла бы сказать точно чего именно, наверное не ожидала, что парень вообще еще может удержаться на ногах. Он прислоняется к стене, тоже наблюдая за тем, как приветствуют Беннера, взгляд его скользит по залу, на короткий миг встречаясь со взглядом Эми.

Над головой раздается шум, он все нарастает и приближается. 

— Транспорт подан, — рапортует Роджерсу один из боевиков, и все начинают разбирать сумки со сложенной в них взрывчаткой.

Роджерс несколько раз оглядывается, замечает стоящего у стены парня и щелкает пальцами. 

У Эми сердце сжимается, ведь почти обошлось, ну зачем же он вышел, глядишь, Роджерс и забыл бы о своей игрушке. Но Роджерс снова щелкает пальцами, и тут Эми не верит своим глазам — лицо мальчишки расплывается в улыбке.

Он отрывается от стены и идет навстречу Роджерсу. 

— Поиграли и хватит, детка, — говорит тот.

Мальчишка на ходу сбрасывает куртку и толстовку, ловит и надевает брошенный ему Роджерсом бронежилет. И Эми понимает вдруг, что он старше, чем показался ей сначала. Теперь, в бронежилете, черной футболке и джинсах он почти не отличается от остальных бойцов. 

Он подходит к Роджерсу вплотную, обхватывает его за шею и целует так показушно пошло, что Эми затапливает удушливой волной стыда. А потом надевает протянутую любовником черную маску, но Эми сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть его лицо.

— Спасибо всем за сотрудничество, — теперь голос мнимого заложника не хрипит и не дрожит, он такой же уверенный и громкий, как и у Роджерса, даже чем то похож на его, — было _очень приятно_ иметь с вами дело.

Они с Роджерсом и Беннером первыми покидают банк. Через минуту в зале остаются только заложники, еще через полминуты «транспорт» Роджерса взлетает и, судя по звуку, быстро набирает высоту.

Почти сразу в двери вбегают полицейские. Эми накрывают одеялом, помогают встать на ноги, дают воду. «Все закончилось, все обошлось», — твердят со всех сторон на разные лады. 

Эми находит силы дойти до своего рабочего стола и забрать сумочку. 

Ее предлагают подвезти до дома, но она отказывается. Ей просто очень хочется оказаться сейчас подальше отсюда, оказаться в окружении обычных, нормальных людей, не просидевших последние три часа под дулами автоматов, не пропахших собственным страхом. 

Ее отпускает только в автобусе, 

Эми достается место у окна, рядом садится подросток, не отрывающий взгляд от экрана смартфона. Позади разговаривают молодые люди, объявляет остановку водитель. Все обошлось. Все.., вот только Эми грызет червячок сомнения — а была ли опасность? Или им показали фарс, жестоко разыграли? Что было настоящим, кроме того единственного удара шокером? Эми понимает, что никогда, наверное, не узнает правды.

Она прислоняется лбом к стеклу, прикрывает глаза, и снова видит, как _тот парень_ облизывает губы перед тем, как надеть маску. Как черная кожа скрывает его широкие скулы, яркий рот, подбородок с ямочкой. А потом он подмигивает Эми и уходит прочь.


End file.
